freekamenriderfandomcom-20200216-history
Minecraft Dimensions: The Phantom Wars
Minecraft Dimensions: The Phantom Wars is a special from Mojang Entertainment, Hasbro Animation Studios, DHX Media, AllSpark Pictures, Toei and Black Plasma Studios. The alternate title is called Minecraft Dimensions Episode 25.5: The Phantom Wars. Plot After the events of final episode, a new threat has appeared in the Minecraft World, the Phantoms have arrived to start a attack on the Snowy Isles. The Champion of the Minecraftian Kingdom, Zion and the Unified Heroes will face a new threat: The Phantom Army, led by The Daughter of Goku Black. Characters Heroes * Heroes of the Minecraft World ** Zion (Champion of the Minecraftian Kingdom) ** Captain Planet/Keyblade Wielder Lance ** Noctis Lucis Caelum ** Lars Alexanderson ** Minecraft Princess Aria Blaze/Kamen Rider Blood Stalk ** Jesse (Minecraft Story Mode) ** Petra (Minecraft Story Mode) ** Lukas (Minceraft Story Mode) ** Ivor (Minecraft Story Mode) ** Romeo (Minecraft Story Mode) * The Unified Heroes (group) ** Team Mario and Sonic *** Mario *** Luigi *** Princess Peach *** Princess Daisy *** Princess Rosalina & Luma *** Yoshi *** Bowser/Bowsette *** Bowser Jr. *** King Koopa *** Kooplings **** Larry Koopa **** Iggy Koopa **** Morton Koopa Jr. **** Ludwig von Koopa **** Roy Koopa **** Wendy O. Koopa **** Cheatsy Koopa **** Bully Koopa **** Big Mouth Koopa **** Kootie Pie Koopa **** Hip **** Hop **** Kooky von Koopa *** Piranha Plant *** Toad *** Pauline *** Paper Mario *** Paper Luigi *** Paper Princess Peach *** Paper Yoshi *** Paper Bowser *** Paper King Koopa *** Paper Bowser Jr. *** Paper Kooplings **** Paper Larry Koopa **** Paper Iggy Koopa **** Paper Morton Koopa Jr. **** Paper Wendy O. Koopa **** Paper Ludwig von Koopa *** Sonic the Hedgehog/Kamen Rider Kick Beetle *** Miles "Tails" Prower/Kamen Rider Mosquito *** Knuckles the Enchidna/Kamen Rider Punch Beetle *** Amy Rose *** Shadow the Hedgehog/Kamen Rider Mantis *** Rouge the Bat *** Silver the Hedgehog *** Blaze the Cat *** Sticks the Badger *** Hyper Metal Sonic *** Zero the Jackal *** Donkey Kong *** Diddy Kong *** Dixie Kong *** Funky Kong *** Cranky Kong *** King K. Rool *** Link *** Princess Zelda *** Shiek *** Ganondorf *** Marth *** Caeda *** Lyndis *** Roy *** Ike *** Chrom *** Lucina *** Robin *** Corrin *** Ryoma *** Xander *** Azura *** Captain Falcon *** Shulk *** Rex *** Pyra *** Mythra *** Pit *** Palutena *** Fox McCloud *** Falco Lombardi *** Ice Climbers *** Samus Aran/Zero Suit Samus *** Mega Man *** Aki Light/Mega Man *** Mega Mini *** Rush *** Pac-Man *** Cloud Strife *** Solid Snake *** Bayonetta *** Ryu/Ryu Ranger *** Ken Masters *** Chun-Li/Chun-Li Ranger *** Guile *** Cammy *** Zangief *** Kirby *** Meta Knight *** King Dedede *** Bonkers *** Knuckle Joe *** Bandana Waddle Dee *** Inkling Girl *** Inkling Boy *** Ness *** Lucas *** Pikachu *** Pokémon Trainer Red **** Red's Pokémon Team: ***** Squirtle ***** Ivysaur ***** Charizard ***** Pidgeot ***** Scyher ***** Gengar ***** Lapris ***** Beedrill ***** Lycanroc (Dusk Form) *** Lucario *** Greninja/Ash-Greninja *** Incineroar *** Detective Pikachu *** Tim Goodman *** R.O.B. *** Mr. Game & Watch *** Duck Hunt Duo *** Wii Fit Trainer *** Villager *** Isabelle *** Blueberry Cake *** Cherry Crash *** Velvet Sky *** Sophisticata *** Crystal Lullaby *** Frosty Orange *** Ginger Owlseye *** Orange Sherbette *** Megan Williams *** Izuku Midoriya *** Uraraka Ochako *** Bakugo Katsuki *** Tenya Iida *** Natsu Dragneel *** Happy the Cat *** Lucy Heartfilia *** Gray Fullbuster *** Erza Scarlet *** Wendy Marvel *** Carla the Cat *** Juvia Locksear *** Gajeel Redfox *** Levy McGarden *** Arthuria Pendragon/Saber *** Shirou Emiya *** EMIYA/Archer *** Rin Tohsaka *** Sieg **** Siegfried/Saber of Black *** Jeanne d'Arc/Ruler *** Mordred/Saber of Red *** Kairi Shishigo *** Mash Kyrielight/Shielder *** Olga Marie *** Ritsuka Fujimaru *** Nero Claudius/Saber *** Hakuno Kishinami *** Simon Belmont *** Ritcher Belmont *** Alucard *** Monkey D. Luffy *** Yu Narukami *** Ren Amamiya/Joker **** Arsene *** Filia **** Samson *** Parasoul *** Valerie "Valentine" *** Patricia "Peacock" Watson *** Bomberman *** Shantae *** Shovel Knight *** Gunvolt *** Satura *** Ragna the Bloodedge ** Protecters of Light *** Twilight Sparkle (Sci-Twi) *** Pinkie Pie *** Rainbow Dash *** Applejack *** Fluttershy *** Rarity *** Sunset Shimmer *** Sonata Dusk *** Adagio Dazzle *** Trixie Lulamoon *** Starlight Glimmer *** Sour Sweet *** Lemon Zest *** Indigo Zap *** Sugarcoat *** Sunny Flare *** Flash Sentry *** Sandalwood *** Micro Chips *** Thunderbass *** Valhallen *** Mystery Mint *** Cloudy Kicks *** Paisley *** Sweet Leaves *** Tennis Match *** Gloriosa Daisy *** Timber Spruce *** Juniper Montage *** Wallflower Blush *** Peacock Plume *** Vignette Valenica *** Leonardo (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Raphael (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Donatello (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Michelanglo (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Venus De Milo *** April O'Neil (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Casey Jones (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Fugitoid (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Bishop (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** The Mighty Mutanimals **** Slash **** Leatherhead **** Tyler Rockwell **** Pigeon Pete **** Jack J. Kurtzman **** Muckman *** Karai (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Shinigami *** Keno *** Bebop (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Rocksteady (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Tiger Claw *** Mondo Gecko *** Sir Malachi *** Joe Eyeball *** Spider Bytes *** Newtralizer *** Alopex *** Miyamoto Usagi *** Mona Lisa *** Sora *** Riku *** Aqua *** Roxas *** King Mickey Mouse *** Donald Duck *** Goofy *** Sly Cooper *** Spyro the Dragon *** Ember the Dragon *** Sparzx *** Crash Bandicoot *** Coco Bandicoot *** Aku Aku *** Rayman *** Sans *** Papyrus *** Chara *** Harry Potter *** Inuyasha *** SpongeBob SquarePants *** Patrick Star *** Squidward Tentacles *** Sandy Cheeks *** Eugene Harold Krabs *** Sheldon J. Plankton *** Lincoln Loud *** Lori Loud *** Leni Loud *** Luna Loud *** Luan Loud *** Lynn Loud Jr. *** Lucy Loud *** Lana Loud *** Lola Loud *** Lisa Loud *** Lily Loud *** Clyde McBride *** Bobby Santiago *** CatDog *** Alvin Seville *** Simon Seville *** Theodore Seville *** Brittany Miller *** Jeanette Miller *** Eleanor Miller *** Hello Kitty *** Mimmy *** Dear Daniel *** Keroppi *** Badtz-maru *** Osmosis Jones *** Drix *** Maria Amino *** Stanley Whitefin *** Bendy (Bendy and The Ink Machine) *** Angie Angel (Bendy and The Ink Machine) ** Team RWBY *** Ruby Rose *** Weiss Schnee *** Blake Belladonna *** Yang Xiao Long ** Team JNPR *** Juane Arc *** Nora Valkrie *** Pyrra Nikos *** Lie Ren ** Team Tempest *** Fizzlepop Berrytwist/Tempest Shadow *** Grubber *** Mewtwo *** Dark Pit *** Dynamo *** Bigby Wolf *** Qrow Branwen *** Raven Branwen *** Winter Schnee ** Maverick Hunters *** Mega Man X *** Zero *** Axl *** Marino *** Cinnamon ** Mysticons *** Arkayna Goodfey *** Zarya Moonwolf-Goodfey *** Emerald "Em" Goldenbraid *** Piper Wilowbrook *** Eartha ** Z Fighters *** Goku *** Vegeta *** Gohan *** Piccolo *** Future Trunks *** Krillin *** Master Roshi *** Tien *** Yamcha *** Android 17 *** Android 18 *** Majin Buu *** Frieza *** Jaco ** Team Showa Kamen Rider *** Takeshi Hongo/Kamen Rider Ichigo *** Hayato Ichimonji/Kamen Rider Nigo *** Shiro Kazami/Kamen Rider V3 *** Joji Yuki/Riderman *** Keisuke Jin/Kamen Rider X *** Daisuke Yamamoto/Kamen Rider Amazon *** Shigeru Jo/Kamen Rider Stronger *** Hiroshi Tsukuba/Skyrider *** Kazuya Oki/Kamen Rider Super-1 *** Ryo Murasame/Kamen Rider ZX *** /Kamen Rider Black/Kamen Rider Black RX *** Shin Kazamatsuri/Kamen Rider Shin *** Masaru Aso/Kamen Rider ZO *** Kouji Segawa/Kamen Rider J ** Team Heisei Kamen Rider *** Sougo Tokiwa/Kamen Rider Zi-O *** Geiz Myoukouin/Kamen Rider Geiz *** Tsukuyomi/Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi *** White Woz/Kamen Rider Woz *** Rentaro Kagura/Kamen Rider Shinobi *** Mondo Douan/Kamen Rider Quiz *** Sento Kiryu/Kamen Rider Build *** Ryuga Banjou/Kamen Rider Cross-Z *** Kazumi Sawatari/Kamen Rider Grease *** Gentoku Himoru/Kamen Rider Rogue *** Emu Hojo/Kamen Rider Ex-Aid *** Hiiro Kagami/Kamen Rider Brave *** Taiga Hanaya/Kamen Rider Snipe *** Kiriya Kujou/Kamen Rider Lazer/Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo *** Takeru Tenkuji/Kamen Rider Ghost *** Shinosuke Tomari/Kamen Rider Drive *** Kouta Kazuraba/Kamen Rider Gaim *** Haruto Soma/Kamen Rider Wizard *** Kosuke Nitoh/Kamen Rider Beast *** Gentaro Kisaragi/Kamen Rider Fourze *** Eiji Hino/Kamen Rider OOO *** Shotaro Hidari and Philip/Kamen Rider W *** Tsukasa Kadoya/Kamen Rider Decade *** Wataru Kurenai/Kamen Rider Kiva *** Ryotaro Nogami/Kamen Rider Den-O *** Souji Tendou/Kamen Rider Kabuto *** Hitoshi Hidaka/Kamen Rider Hibiki *** Kazuma Kenzaki/Kamen Rider Blade *** Takumi Inui/Kamen Rider Faiz *** Masato Kusaka/Kamen Rider Kaixa *** Shinji Kido/Kamen Rider Ryuki *** Shouichi Tsugami/Kamen Rider Agito *** Yusuke Godai/Kamen Rider Kuuga ** Team Wario and Waluigi *** Wario *** Waluigi *** Bill Cipher *** Black Hat (Villainous) *** Snips *** Snails ** OK Ben Let's Go Universe With Finn & Jake *** K.O. *** Ben Tennyson (Ben 10 (2016 Reboot)) *** Raven (Teen Titans GO!) *** Garnet *** Finn the Human *** Jake the Dog ** Team Mordecai and Rigby *** Mordecai *** Rigby *** Benson Dunswoody *** Pops Maellard *** Skips *** Mitch "Mussle Man" Sorrenstein *** Hi-Five Ghost *** Rex Salazar *** Grim Reaper *** Samurai Jack *** Frankie Foster *** Numbuh 5 *** Juniper Lee *** Duncan Rosenblatt *** Kiva Andru *** Sym Bionic Titan **** Lance **** Ilana **** Octus *** I.M. Weasel *** Erin *** Jake Spidermonkey *** Johnny Bravo *** Grizzly *** Panda *** Ice Bear *** Gumball Watterson *** Darwin Watterson *** Anais Watterson *** Richard Watterson *** Nicole Watterson *** Radicles *** Enid *** King Rufus *** Peter (Long Live The Royals) *** Rosalind (Long Live The Royals) *** Ed *** Edd *** Eddy ** Team Chowder *** Chowder *** Shnitzhel *** Courage the Cowardly Dog *** Ami Onuki *** Yumi Yoshimura *** Festro *** Uncle Grandpa *** Oscar (Summer Camp Island) *** Hedgehog (Summer Camp Island) *** Robot Jones *** Camp Kidney Bean Scouts (Jelly Cabin Trio) **** Lazlo **** Raj **** Clam (Camp Lazlo) ** The Newest Members *** Charlie (We Bare Bears) *** Nom Nom *** Lemongrab 3 *** Monkey (Dexter's Laboratory) *** Moxy *** Vambre Warrior *** Prohyas Warrior *** BMO *** Princess Bubblegum *** Maceline the Vampire Queen *** Flame Princess *** Lady Rainnicorn ** LEGO Dimensions Warriors *** Emmet Brickowski *** Kai Smith/The Fire Ninja *** Jay Walker/The Lightning Ninja *** Zane/The Ice Ninja *** Cole/The Black Ninja *** Nya Smith/The Water Ninja *** Lloyd Garmadon/The Green Ninja *** P.I.X.A.L./Samurai X *** Skylor/The Amber Ninja *** Karlof/The Metal Ninja *** Seliel/The Phantom Ninja *** Ronin *** Echo Zane *** Laval the Lion *** Eris the Eagle *** Gorzan the Gorilla *** Cragger the Crocodile *** Woriz the Wolf *** Lucy/Wyldstyle *** Benny (The LEGO Movie) *** Metalbeard *** Good Cop/Bad Cop *** Clay Moorington ** Overwatch Agents *** Lena "Tracer" Oxton *** D.Va *** Mei *** Genji Shimada *** Hanzo Shimada *** Winston *** Mercy *** Wrecking Ball *** Reinhardt *** Jesse McCree ** Team Boswer Jr. *** Boswer Jr. *** Invader Zim *** GIR *** Juri Han *** Heihachi Mishima *** Ice King *** Joker *** Harley Quinn ** Team Heroes of Darkness *** Dark Meta Knight *** Dark Samus *** Reaper *** Widowmaker *** Oliva "Sombra" Colomar *** Doomfist *** Saber Alter *** Ruler Alter ** Uniteam *** Unikitty/Mega Ultrakitty *** Puppycorn *** Dr. Fox *** Hawkodile *** Richard (Unikitty!) *** Dr. Rabbit ** Mane Six *** Princess Twilight Sparkle *** Rainbow Dash *** Pinkie Pie *** Rarity *** Applejack *** Fluttershy ** The Knights of Wishes *** Mephiles the Dark *** Zenyatta *** Malvaron Grimm *** Scott Green *** Aqua Blossom *** Rose Heart *** Nolan North *** Astolfo/Rider of Black *** Crimson Napalm *** Taffy Shade *** Big Mike ** Team Genm *** Kuroto Dan/Kamen Rider Neo Genm *** Marx *** Kazuya Mishima *** Demenica *** Vega *** Heather (Total Drama series) *** Alejandro Burromuerto *** Marie Korbel ** Space Squad *** Geki Jumonji/Gavan Type-G *** Kai Hyuga/New Sharivan *** Shu Karasuma/New Shaider *** Juspion *** Toha Yamaji/Jiraya *** Touma Amagi/New Jiraya *** Naoto Tamura/Jiban *** Ryouma Kagawa/Fire *** Hayato Kano/Draft Redder *** Janperson *** Show Narumi/Blue Swat *** Takuya Kai/Blue Beet *** Kouhei Toba/B-Fighter Kabuto *** **** Lucky/Shishi Red **** Stinger/Sasori Orange **** Garu/Ookami Blue **** Balance/Tenbin Gold **** Champ/Oushi Black **** Naga Ray/Hebitsukai Silver **** Hammie/Chameleon Green **** Raptor 283/Washi Pink **** Spada/Kajiki Yellow **** Shou Ronpo/Ryu Commander **** Kotaro Sakuma/Kougama Blue **** Tsurugi Ohtori/Houou Soldier *** **** Banban "Ban" Azarka/DekaRed **** Houji "Hoji" Tomasu/DekaBlue **** Senichi "Sen-chan" Enari/DekaGreen **** Marika "Jasmine" Reimon/DekaYellow **** Koume "Umeko" Kodou/DekaPink **** Tekkan "Tetsu" Aira/DekaBreak **** Anubian Chief Doggie Kruger/DekaMaster **** Cignian Swan Shiratori/DekaSwan *** S.P.D. Fire Squad **** /DekaRed **** /DekaRed **** /DekaRed **** /DekaRed **** /DekaRed *** Ryouma/GingaRed *** Hyuuga/Black Knight *** Kenta Date/MegaRed *** Yuusaku Hayakawa/MegaSilver *** Gaku Hoshikawa/FiveRed *** Ken Hoshikawa/FiveBlue *** Fumiya Hoshikawa/FiveBlack *** Kasumi Hoshikawa/FivePink *** Remi Hoshikawa/FiveYellow *** Sara Tokimura/Yellow Flash *** Lou/Pink Flash *** Daigoro Oume/DenziBlue *** Tatsuya Midorikawa/DenziGreen ** Sentai Red Pirates *** Captain Marvelous/Gokai Red *** Hiromu Sakurada/Red Buster *** Daigo Kiryu/Kyoryu Red *** Right Suzuki/ToQ 1gou *** Takaharu Igasaki/Akaninger ** Young Six *** Sandbar *** Gallus *** Yona *** Ocellus *** Smolder *** Silverstream ** *** /ZyuohEagle/ZyuohGorilla/ZyuohWhale/ZyuohCondor (w/Bud) *** /ZyuohShark *** /ZyuohLion *** /ZyuohElephant *** /ZyuohTiger *** /ZyuohTheWorld *** /ZyuohBird/ZyuohCondor (w/Yamato Kazakiri) ** /Kamen Rider New Den-O ** /Kamen Rider Para-DX ** Teen Titans (2003 TV Series) *** Robin *** Cyborg *** Raven *** Starfire *** Beast Boy ** Avengers *** Steve Rogers/Captain America *** Tony Stark/Iron Man *** Thor *** Bruce Banner/Hulk *** Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *** Clint Barton/Hawkeye *** James Rhodes/War Machine *** Scott Lang/Ant-Man *** Peter Parker/Spider-Man *** T'Challa/Black Panther *** Vision *** Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver *** Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *** Sam Wilson/Falcon *** Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier *** Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel *** Hope van Dyne/Wasp *** Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange ** Eddie Brock/Venom ** Guardians of the Galaxy *** Peter Quill/Starlord *** Gamora *** Drax the Destroyer *** Rocket Racoon *** Groot *** Nebula *** Mantis ** Miles Morales/Spider-Man ** Gwen Stacy/Spider-Woman ** Peter Parker/Spider-Man Noir ** Peni Parker/SP//dr Spider Suit ** Peter Porker/Spider-Ham ** Miguel O'Hara/Spider-Man 2099 ** Guardian Power Rangers *** Jason Lee Scott (The Phantom Wars)/King Tyranno *** Tommy Oliver (The Phantom Wars)/Luminary Bracho *** Billy Cranston (The Phantom Wars)/Majestic Lupine *** Zack Taylor (The Phantom Wars)/Supreme Mastor *** Trini Kwan (The Phantom Wars)/Queen Gryphus *** Kimberly Ann Hart (The Phantom Wars)/Celestial Fenix *** Adam Park (The Phantom Wars)/Imperial Guardian *** Rocky DeSantos (The Phantom Wars)/Pharaonic Zaru *** Katherine Hillard (The Phantom Wars)/Lady Pterazon ** /Ranger Slayer ** /Solar Ranger ** Bulk Biceps ** Violet Bluff ** Brawly Beats ** The Wonderbolts *** Spitfire *** Soarin *** Blaze *** Surprise *** Misty Fly *** Silver Zoom *** Fleetfoot *** High Winds *** Thunderlane ** *** /Red Ranger/Gold Zeo Ranger *** /Blue Ranger *** /Black Ranger *** /Yellow Ranger *** /Green Ranger/White Ranger/Red Zeo Ranger V/Black Dino Ranger *** /Red Aquitar Ranger *** /Green Zeo Ranger IV *** /Blue Zeo Ranger III *** /Yellow Zeo Ranger II *** *** /Blue Turbo Ranger *** /Pink Turbo Ranger/Pink Zeo Ranger I/Pink Ranger *** *** /Red Space Ranger *** /Blue Space Ranger/Red Turbo Ranger *** /Black Space Ranger/Green Turbo Ranger *** /Yellow Space Ranger/Yellow Turbo Ranger *** /Pink Space Ranger *** /Silver Space Ranger *** /Galaxy Red Ranger *** /Galaxy Blue Ranger *** /Galaxy Green Ranger *** /Galaxy Yellow Ranger *** /Galaxy Pink Ranger *** /Magna Defender *** /Red Lightspeed Ranger *** /Blue Lightspeed Ranger *** /Green Lightspeed Ranger *** /Yellow Lightspeed Ranger *** /Pink Lightspeed Ranger *** /Titanium Ranger *** /Time Force Red *** /Time Force Pink *** /Time Force Blue *** /Time Force Yellow *** /Time Force Green *** /Quantum Ranger *** /Red Wild Force Ranger *** /Blue Wild Force Ranger *** /Black Wild Force Ranger *** /Yellow Wild Force Ranger *** /White Wild Force Ranger *** /Lunar Wolf Silver Ranger *** /Red Wind Ranger *** /Blue Wind Ranger *** /Yellow Wind Ranger *** /Crimson Thunder Ranger *** /Navy Thunder Ranger *** /Green Samurai Ranger *** *** /Red Dino Ranger *** /Blue Dino Ranger *** /Yellow Dino Ranger *** /White Dino Ranger *** *** /SPD Red Ranger *** /SPD Blue Ranger *** /SPD Green Ranger *** /SPD Yellow Ranger *** /SPD Pink Ranger *** /SPD Omega Ranger *** /SPD Shadow Ranger *** /SPD Kat Ranger *** /SPD Nova Ranger *** /Red Mystic Ranger *** /Yellow Mystic Ranger *** /Blue Mystic Ranger *** /Green Mystic Ranger *** /White Mystic Ranger *** /Solaris Knight *** /Wolf Warrior *** /Red Overdrive Ranger *** /Black Overdrive Ranger *** /Blue Overdrive Ranger *** /Yellow Overdrive Ranger *** /Pink Overdrive Ranger *** /Mercury Ranger *** *** /Jungle Fury Red Ranger *** /Jungle Fury Blue Ranger *** /Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger *** /Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger *** /Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger *** *** *** *** /Black Lion Warrior *** /Green Chameleon Warrior *** /Ranger Operative Series Red *** /Ranger Operative Series Blue *** /Ranger Operative Series Yellow *** /Ranger Operative Series Green *** /Ranger Operative Series Black *** /Ranger Operative Series Gold *** /Ranger Operative Series Silver *** *** *** *** /Red Samurai Ranger *** /Blue Samurai Ranger *** /Pink Samurai Ranger *** /Green Samurai Ranger *** /Yellow Samurai Ranger *** /Gold Samurai Ranger *** /Red Samurai Ranger *** /Meagforce Red/Super Megaforce Red *** /Megaforce Blue/Super Megaforce Blue *** /Megafroce Black/Super Megaforce Green *** /Megaforce Yellow/Super Megaforce Yellow *** /Megaforce Pink/Super Megaforce Pink *** *** /Super Megaforce Silver *** /Dino Charge Red Ranger *** /Dino Charge Black Ranger *** /Dino Charge Blue Ranger *** /Dino Charge Green Ranger *** /Dino Charge Pink Ranger *** /Dino Charge Gold Ranger *** /Dino Charge Aqua Ranger *** /Dino Charge Graphite Ranger *** /Dino Charge Purple Ranger *** /Dino Charge Purple Ranger *** /Dino Charge Silver Ranger *** /Dino Charge Dark Ranger/Dino Charge Talon Ranger ** *** /Ninja Steel Red *** /Ninja Steel Blue *** /Ninja Steel Yellow *** /Ninja Steel White *** /Ninja Steel Pink *** /Ninja Steel Gold *** /Ninja Steel Red *** /Ninja Steel Red *** /Ninja Steel Green ** *** /HyperForce Red *** /HyperForce Blue *** /HyperForce Yellow *** /HyperForce Black *** /HyperForce Pink *** /HyperForce Green ** *** /Beast Morphers Red Ranger *** /Beast Morphers Blue Ranger *** /Beast Morphers Yellow Ranger *** /Beast Morphers Gold Ranger *** ** Powerpuff Girls (2016 REBOOT) *** Blossom *** Bubbles *** Buttercup *** Blisstina ** /Masked Rider ** Masked Rider Warriors *** Masked Rider Warrior Leader *** Masked Rider Warrior Commander *** Masked Rider V3 *** Riderman *** Masked Rider X *** Masked Rider Amazon *** Strongman *** Skyrider *** Masked Rider Super-1 *** Masked Rider Z-Cross ** /Kamen Rider Dragon Knight ** Len/Kamen Rider Wing Knight ** Ian/Kamen Rider Incisor ** Chance/Kamen Rider Torque ** Van/Kamen Rider Camo ** Price/Kamen Rider Strike ** Cameron/Kamen Rider Thrust ** Quinn/Kamen Rider Sting ** Hunt/Kamen Rider Axe ** Chase/Kamen Rider Spear ** Kase/Kamen Rider Siren ** Brian Mace/Kamen Rider Onyx ** Eubulon/Advent Master ** *** /VR Ryan *** /VR JB *** /VR Kaitlin *** /Cybertron *** /Dark Heart ** Beetleborgs *** Andrew McCormick/Blue Stinger Beetleborg/Chromium Gold Beetleborg *** Roland Williams/Green Hunter Beetleborg/Titanium Silver Beetleborg *** Josephine McCormick/Red Striker Beetleborg/Platinum Purple Beetleborg *** Josh Baldwin/White Blaster Beetleborg ** Karato ** Silver Ray ** Astralborgs *** Dragonborg *** Fireborg *** Lightningborg *** Ladyborg ** Winx Club *** Bloom *** Stella *** Musa *** Flora *** Aisha ** The Specialists *** Sky *** Brandon *** Timmy *** Riven *** Helia *** Roy *** Bishop *** Jared ** Crystal Gems *** Steven Universe *** Pearl *** Amethyst *** Peridot *** Connie Maheswaran *** Bismuth *** Lion *** Lapis Lazuli *** Pink Diamond/Rose Quartz ** Team Star Wolf *** Wolf O'Donnell *** Leon Powalski *** Panther Caroso *** Mathis ** Teen Titans (Teen Titans GO!) *** Robin *** Cyborg *** Starfire *** Beast Boy ** Miraculous Team *** Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug *** Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir *** Alya Césaire/Rena Rouge *** Nino Lahiffe/Carapace *** Chloé Bourgeois/Queen Bee ** /SPD Green Dragon Ranger ** ** ** Ghost Crew *** Kanan Jarrus *** Hera Syndulla *** C1-10P *** Garazeb Orrelios *** Sabine Wren *** Ezra Bridger *** Alexsander Kallus *** Captain Rex *** Ahsoka Tano ** Team Fireball *** Jarek Yeager *** R1-J5 "Bucket" *** Tam Ryvora *** Neeku Vozo *** Kazuda Xiono ** Ace Squadron *** Torra Doza *** Hype Fazon *** Freya Fenris *** Griff Halloran *** Bo Keevil ** Wander ** Sylvia ** Badlands Dan ** Team Strikeforce *** Lance the Fox *** Cream the Cat *** Ricardo the Rat ** Wreck-It Ralph ** Fix-It Felix ** Vanellope von Scheetz ** Sargent Tamora Jean Calhoun ** Shank ** Butcher Boy ** Felony ** Pyro ** Little Debbie ** Team Disney Princess *** Moana *** Anna *** Elsa *** Merida *** Rapunzel *** Tiana *** Ariel *** Fa Mulan *** Pocahontas *** Jasmine *** Belle *** Aurora *** Cinderella *** Snow White ** Pretty Cure All Stars *** Misumi Nagisa/Cure Black *** Yukishiro Honoka/Cure White *** Kujou Hikari/Shiny Luminous *** Hyuuga Saki/Cure Bloom/Cure Bright *** Mishou Mai/Cure Egret/Cure Windy *** Yumehara Nozomi/Cure Dream *** Natsuki Rin/Cure Rouge *** Kasugano Urara/Cure Lemonade *** Akimoto Komachi/Cure Mint *** Minazuki Karen/Cure Aqua *** Milk/Mimino Kurumi/Milky Rose *** Momozono Love/Cure Peach *** Aono Miki/Cure Berry *** Yamabuki Inori/Cure Pine *** Higashi Setsuna/ Cure Passion *** Hanasaki Tsubomi/Cure Blossom *** Kurumi Erika/Cure Marine *** Myoudouin Itsuki/Cure Sunshine *** Tsukikage Yuri/Cure Moonlight *** Hojo Hibiki/Cure Melody *** Minamino Kanade/Cure Rhythm *** Kurokawa Ellen/Cure Beat *** Shirabe Ako/Cure Muse *** Hoshizora Miyuki/Cure Happy *** Hino Akane/Cure Sunny *** Kise Yayoi/Cure Peace *** Midorikawa Nao/Cure March *** Aoki Reika/Cure Beauty *** Aida Mana/Cure Heart *** Hishikawa Rikka/Cure Diamond *** Yotsuba Alice/Cure Rosetta *** Kenzaki Makoto/Cure Sword *** Madoka Aguri/Cure Ace *** Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely *** Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess *** Omori Yuko/Cure Honey *** Hikawa Iona/Cure Fortune *** Haruno Haruka/Cure Flora *** Kaido Minami/Cure Mermaid *** Amanogawa Kirara/Cure Twinkle *** Akagi Towa/Cure Scarlet *** Asahina Mirai/Cure Miracle *** Izayoi Riko/Cure Magical *** Hanami Kotoha/Cure Felice *** Usami Ichika/Cure Whip *** Arisugawa Himari/Cure Custard *** Tategami Aoi/Cure Gelato *** Kotozume Yukari/Cure Macaron *** Kenjou Akira/Cure Chocolat *** Kirahoshi Ciel/Cure Parfait ** HUGtto! Pretty Cure *** Nono Hana/Cure Yell *** Yakushiji Saaya/Cure Ange *** Kagayaki Homare/Cure Étoile *** Aisaki Emiru/Cure Macherie *** Ruru Amour/Cure Amour *** Hugtan/Cure Tomorrow ** Buzz Lightyear ** FN-3181 ** Big Hero 6 *** Hiro Hamada *** Baymax *** GoGo Tomago *** Honey Lemon *** Wasabi *** Fred ** Master Chief ** Scorpion ** Sub-Zero ** X-Men *** Wolverine *** Beast (X-Men) *** Cyclops *** Emma Frost *** Professor Charles Xavier *** Jean Grey *** Storm *** Shadowcat/Kitty Pryde *** Iceman *** Nightcrawler *** Angel *** Bishop *** Forge *** Gambit *** Rogue (X-Men) *** Colossus *** Psylocke *** Firestar *** Caliban *** Spyke *** Sunspot *** Berzerker *** Magma *** Jubilee *** Multiple *** Wolfsbane *** Cannonball *** Dani Moonstar *** Havok *** Boom Boom *** X-23 *** Amanda Sefton *** Wade Wilson/Deadpool ** Fantastic Four *** Mr. Fantastic *** Thing *** Human Torch *** Invisible Woman ** *** **** /Lupin Red **** /Lupin Blue **** /Lupin Yellow *** **** /Patren 1gou **** /Patren 2gou **** /Patren 3gou *** /Lupin X/Patren X ** Eren Jeager ** Miskasa Ackerman ** Bell Cranel ** Hesita ** Ais Wallenstien ** Bete Loga ** Loki (Danmachi) ** Team Phineas & Ferb *** Phineas Flynn-Fletcher *** Ferb Flynn-Fletcher *** Candace Flynn-Fletcher *** Buford van Stomm *** Baljeet Tijinder *** Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *** Irving Du Bois ** Team Milo Murphy's Law *** Milo Murphy *** Zack Underwood *** Melissa Chase ** Dipper Pines ** Mabel Pines ** Soos Ramirez ** Wendy Corduroy ** Scrooge McDuck ** Huey, Dewey and Louie ** Webby Vanderquack ** Launchpad McQuack ** Mrs. Beakley ** Gyro Gearloose ** Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gizmoduck ** Lena (DuckTales 2017) ** Della Duck ** Miss Quackfaster ** Fethry Duck ** Randy Cunningham/The Ninja ** Howard Weinerman ** Mike Hagger ** Frank West ** Adam Northwest Pines ** Isaac Garcia-Shapiro Flynn ** Princess Eve Diaz Butterfly ** Rowan Freemaker ** Kordi Freemaker ** Zander Freemaker ** R0-GR ** Thel' Vadam ** Rtas 'Vadum ** N'tho 'Sraom ** Usze 'Taham ** Tul 'Juran ** Kola 'Baoth ** Star Butterfly ** Marco Diaz ** Pace Freemaker ** Lena Freemaker ** Moxie Freemaker ** Ka Pao ** Mundu ** Anakin Skywalker ** Obi-Wan Kenobi ** Ahsoka Tano ** Mace Windu ** Yoda ** Clone Troopers ** Padme Amidala ** Jar Jar Binks ** Kit Fisto ** Plo Koon ** Aayla Secura ** Luminara Unduli ** Adi Gallia ** Bail Organa ** Barriss Offee ** Jocasta Nu ** Ki-Adi-Mundi ** Mon Mothma ** Onaconda Farr ** Captain Rex ** Commander Cody ** Shaak Ti ** Wag Too ** Echo ** Fives ** Neeyutnee ** Nahdar Vebb ** Eeth Koth ** Commander Colt ** Quinlan Vos ** Ky Narec ** Commander Stone ** Commander Fox ** Commander Ponds ** Commander Gree ** Commander Fil ** Commander Thire ** Commander Bly ** Saesee Tiin ** Tiplee ** Tiplar ** Commander Doom ** Commander Havoc ** Commander Jet ** Commander Monnk ** Commander Neyo ** Commander Thorn ** Commander Trauma ** Commander Wolffe ** Captain Breaker ** Captain Fordo ** Captain Keeli ** Captain Lock ** Captain Gregor ** Lieutenant Trap ** Lieutenant Hawk ** Byph ** Ganodi ** Gungi ** Katooni ** Petro ** Jinx (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) ** Kalifa ** O-Mer ** Saw Gerrera ** Lux Bonteri ** Steela Gerrera ** Poe Dameron ** Robotboy ** Tommy Turnbull ** Gus Turner ** Lola Mbola ** The 7D *** Happy *** Grumpy *** Sleepy *** Dopey *** Sneezy *** Bashful *** Doc ** Cricket Green ** Tilly Green ** Bill Green ** Gramma Alice Green ** Remy Remington ** Nancy Green ** Batgirl ** Supergirl ** Donna Troy/Wonder Girl ** Power Girl ** Princess Amethyst **Inhuman Royal Family ***Black Bolt ***Gorgon ***Karnak ***Medusa Amaquelin ***Crystal Amaquelin ***Lockjaw Allies * Minecraft Guardian Notch/Kamen Rider Cross-Z Neo * Dr. Rabbid/Kamen Rider Decade X * Bulk and Skull * GLaDOS Greeed * Nick Fury * Olaf * R2-D2 * C-3PO * R4-P17 * R2-KT * R5-S9 * D-0T * R7-F5 * R6-H5 * R7-A7 * Hariham Harry * Spike * Puppy Spike * Discord * Smooze * Capper * Parrot Pirates ** Captain Celaeno ** * Queen Novo * Cutie Mark Crusaders (EG) ** Apple Bloom ** Scootaloo ** Sweetie Belle ** Diamond Tiara ** Silver Spoon * Filthy Rich * Spoiled Rich * Princess Celestia * Princess Luna * Princess Cadence * King Sombra * Radiant Hope * DanTDM * Stampy Cat * Principal Celestia * Vice Principal Luna * Principal Cadence * Mr. Maellard * /Stag Buster * Mr. Gar * * * * * * * Cruise * Smash * Jax * Sky Eagle Racer * President Business * Dr. Light * Choko * Stormy * Gawayne * Doug Hadderstrom * Princess Ember * Thorax * Prince Rutherford * Grampa Gruff * General Seaspray * * Double Diamond * Sugar Belle * Party Favor * Night Glider * Muriel Bagg * Eustace Bagg * Professor Utonium * Cheese (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Mr. Herriman * Madame Foster * Slinkman * Greg Universe * Yellow Diamond * Blue Diamond * White Diamond * Star Swirl the Bearded * Flash Magnus * Rockhoof * Mistmane * Somnambula * Meadowbrook * Lord Beerus * Whis * Lord Hater * Eina Tulle * Rita Loud * Lynn Loud Sr. * Dave Seville * Stan Pines * Ford Pines * King River Butterfly * Moon Butterfly * Ludo * Cylindria * Spiral * Sir Cumference * Professor Pac-Man * Imanuel Doza * King Kai * Bubbles * Gregory * Professor Moshimo * Miumiu * Yesss * Maybe * KnowsMore * J.P. Spamley * Eboy * Goten * Trunks * Bulma * Sensei Wu * Lord Garmadon * Misako * Cyrus Borg * Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10 (2016 Reboot)) * Max Tennyson (Ben 10 (2016 Reboot)) * Suna Light * Dr. Thomas Light * Bert Wily * Angela Fairweather Other Characters * Dr. Eggman * Eggman Nega * Lagravis, King of the Lion Tribe * Flim and Flam (EG) * Diamond Dogs (EG) * Suri Polomare (EG) * Diamond Dogs (EG) ** Spot (EG) ** Fido (EG) ** Rover (EG) * Asajj Ventress * ** /Gokai Blue * Denzil Crocker * Foop * Karen Plankton * Joey Rooney * Parker Rooney * - The main new antagonist in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: The Rise of Heroes * Ultimus * Princess Dark Matter * Akuma * Betrayus * Butt-ler * Dr. A.H. Buttocks * Dio Brando * Yoshikage Kira * Diavolo * Enrico Pucci * Funny Valentine * Dr. Kamikazi * Constantine * Bjorn Bjornson * Bjornbot * Claus Von Afonzügel * Ludwing * Felonious Hexx * Protoboy * Chi-Chi Black * Gohan Black * Goten Black * Vegeta Black * Twilight Sparkle Black * Applejack Black * Pinkie Pie Black * Rainbow Dash Black * Rarity Black * Fluttershy Black * Sunset Shimmer Black * Madame Daisy/Kamen Rider Steam * Madame Bowsette/Kamen Rider Cronus Time * Madame Inkling Girl/Kamen Rider Faust * Doctor Professor Inkling Boy/Kamen Rider Nebula * Chip Whistler/Kamen Rider Dark Lazer * Rob/Dr. Wrecker/Kamen Rider Evil X * Master Frown/Kamen Rider Dark Woz R * Brock (Unikitty!)/Kamen Rider Dark Woz B * Whitney Biskit/Kamen Rider Dark Woz Y * Brittney Biskit/Kamen RIder Dark Woz P Villains * The Phantom Army ** Black Cherry Crash/Kamen Rider Lost Build/Kamen Rider Lost Cross-Z Build (w/Nazo)/Kamen Rider Lost Build MeteorComet Form ** Lord Darkar ** Nazo the Hedgehog/Kamen Rider Lost Cross-Z/Kamen Rider Lost Cross-Z Build (w/Black Cherry Crash) ** Triser *** Mecha Mario/Triser Flame *** Mecha Sonic/Triser Aqua *** Mecha Link/Triser Wind ** Entity_303/Blood Metal ** Starscream ** Brittney Biskit ** Whittney Biskit ** Colonel Mael Radec ** Evolto/Kamen Rider Evol ** Roman Torchwick/Kamen Rider Burst ** Adam Taurus ** Wither ** X-Kai ** M. Bison ** Anti-Pops ** Garret Bobby Ferguson ** Garret Bobby Ferguson Jr. ** Cozy Glow ** Ultron Sigma/Ultron Omega *** Ultron Omega's Followers of Darkness **** Dark Bowser/Dark Giga Boswer **** Nether Guardian Herobrine/Kamen Rider Night Rogue **** Angel of Death/Kamen Rider Rogue Dark **** Zavok **** Dreadlord **** Kavaxas **** Zhao **** **** **** **** Dr. Q*bert/Kamen Rider Bujin Knuckle **** Everfree Greeed **** **** **** **** Galactia Knight/Morpho Knight **** Midnight Sparkle **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** Queen Necrafa ** Lord Boxman ** Toffee ** Rob/Dr. Wrecker ** Vexicons *** Mallory *** Kasha *** Willa ** Jacques (The Ridonculous Race) ** Josee (The Ridonculous Race) ** Shredder (TMNT 2012 TV Series) ** Baxter Stockman (TMNT 2012 TV Series)/Rider Kaiser ** Don Vizioso ** Rahzar ** Utrom Shredder (TMNT 2003 TV Series) ** Dark Turtles (TMNT 2003 TV Series) *** Dark Leonardo *** Dark Raphael *** Dark Donnatello *** Dark Michelanglo ** Hun (TMNT 2012 TV Series)/Kamen Rider Shredder ** Fong (TMNT 2012 TV Series)/Kamen Rider Blood Shredder ** Sid (TMNT 2012 TV Series)/Kamen Rider Rouge Charge ** Tsoi (TMNT 2012 TV Series)/Kamen Rider Kaiser Charge ** Hunginn and Muninn ** Guardsmen ** Oozesquitos ** Foot Lieutenant ** Foot Brute ** Origami Ninjas ** Mutant Silverfish ** Meat Sweats ** Albearto ** Cheery Tomato ** President Pepperoni ** Warren Stone ** Hypno-Potamus ** Repo Mantis ** Ghostbear ** Atomic Lass ** Joey the Junkyard Dog ** Robot Vampire ** Baxter Stockboy ** Mrs. Cuddles ** Big Mama ** Gus (Rise of the TMNT) ** President Koopa ** Master Frown ** Brock (Unikitty!) ** Salem ** Tyrian Collows ** Cult of Skaro *** Dalek Sec *** Dalek Jast *** Dalek Thay *** Dalek Caan ** ** ** ** ** ** Vile (Mega Man) ** Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth ** Nathalie Sancoeur/Mayura ** Kang the Conqueror ** Lord Dominator ** Strike ** Ma Beagle *** Beagle Boys ** Magica De Spell ** Flintheart Glomgold ** Mark Beaks ** The Sorcerer ** Hannibal McFist ** Willem Viceroy III ** The Sorceress ** Evil Jullian ** Naare ** Darth Sidious ** Metal Sonic/Neo Metal Sonic/Metal Madness ** Duke of Zill ** *** *** *** *** Niox *** Cyber Knight *** *** *** *** *** *** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** ***** **** **** ***** ***** **** **** ***** ***** **** **** ***** **** **** ***** ***** ** *** *** Robo Ranger Sentries **** Robo Tyrannosaurus Sentries **** Robo Tricera Sentries **** Robo Mastodon Sentries **** Robo Sabertooth Sentries **** Robo Pterodactyl Sentries **** Robo Dragon Sentries **** Robo Tiger Sentries **** Robo Aquitar Red Sentries **** Robo Green Zeo Sentries **** Robo Pink Turbo Sentries **** Robo Blue Space Sentries **** Robo Silver Space Sentries **** Robo Red Galaxy Sentries **** Robo Titanium Sentries **** Robo Time Force Red Sentries **** Robo Quantum Sentries **** Robo Red Wild Force Sentries **** Robo Red Wind Sentries **** Robo Black Dino Sentries **** Robo White Dino Sentries **** Robo SPD Red Sentries **** Robo Red Mystic Sentries **** Robo Overdrive Red Sentries **** Robo Jungle Fury Rhino Sentries **** Robo RPM Red Sentries **** Robo RPM Silver Sentries **** Robo Red Samurai Sentries **** Robo Blue Samurai Sentries **** Robo Pink Samurai Sentries **** Robo Green Samurai Sentries **** Robo Yellow Samurai Sentries **** Robo Gold Samurai Sentries **** Robo Megaforce Red Sentries **** Robo Megaforce Yellow Sentries **** Robo Dino Charge Blue Sentries **** Robo Dino Charge Gold Sentries * Pseudoroids ** Sparky the Monkeyroid ** Voltorinshock the Scorpioroid ** Flambear the Demoroid ** Diaburn the Shikaroid ** Artichorse the Winteroid ** Sirenblizzard the Thornoroid ** Vampynix the Vampiroid ** Metalligatar the Gatoroid * Combatnants ** Shocker Soldiers ** Gormins *** Zugormins *** Dogormins ** Daleks ** Shocker Daleks ** Phantoms (Minecraft) ** Vindicators ** Evokers ** Pillagers ** Pillager Beasts Series * Minecraft Dimensions ** Minecraft *** Minecraft Story Mode ** Super Smash Bros. *** Super Mario *** Donkey Kong (series) *** The Legend of Zelda (series) *** Metroid (series) *** Kirby (series) *** Pokémon *** Yoshi (series) *** StarFox (series) *** Earthbound/Mother *** F-Zero (series) *** Fire Emblem (series) *** Ice Climbers (series) *** Game & Watch (series) *** Kid Icarus *** WarioWare *** R.O.B. (series) *** Metal Gear (series) *** Sonic the Hedgehog (series) *** Animal Crossing *** Wii Fit *** Mega Man (series) *** Punch-Out!! *** Pac-Man (series) *** Xenoblade Chronicles (series) *** Mii (series) *** Duck Hunt (series) *** Street Fighter (series) *** Final Fantasy (series) *** Bayonetta (series) *** Splatoon *** Castlevania *** Persona (series) ** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987 TV Series) *** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1990s film trilogy) *** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation *** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 TV Series) *** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 TV Series) *** Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ** My Little Pony (series) *** My Little Pony Friendship is Magic *** My Little Pony Equestria Girls (series) ** Fate/series *** Fate/Zero *** Fate/Stay night: Unlimited Blade Works *** Fate/Grand Order *** Fate/Apocrypha *** Fate/EXTRA: Last Encore *** Fate/Extella ** BlazBlue (series) ** RWBY ** Metal Heroes *** Uchuu Keiji Gavan *** Space Sheriff Sharivan *** Space Shieriff Shaider *** Kyojuu Tokusou Juspion *** Jikuu Senshi Spielban *** Choujinki Metalder *** Sekai Ninja Sen Jiraiya *** The Mobile Cop Jiban *** Special Rescue Police Winspector *** ToQ Shirei Solbrain *** Tokusou Exceedraft *** Tokusou Robo Janperson *** Blue SWAT *** Juukou B-Fighter *** B-Fighter Kabuto ** Kamen Rider Series *** Kamen Rider Black *** Kamen Rider Black RX *** Kamen Rider Kuuga *** Kamen Rider Agito *** Kamen Rider Ryuki *** Kamen Rider 555 *** Kamen Rider Blade *** Kamen Rider Hibiki *** Kamen Rider Kabuto *** Kamen Rider Kiva *** Kamen Rider Den-O *** Kamen Rider Decade *** Kamen Rider W *** Kamen Rider OOO *** Kamen Rider Fourze *** Kamen Rider Wizard *** Kamen Rider Gaim *** Kamen Rider Drive *** Kamen Rider Ghost *** Kamen Rider Ex-Aid *** Kamen Rider Build *** Kamen Rider Zi-O ** Super Sentai *** Denshi Sentai Denjiman *** Choushinsei Flashman *** Denji Sentai Megaranger *** Seijuu Sentai Gingaman *** Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger *** Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger *** Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters *** Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger *** Ressha Sentai ToQger *** Shuriken Sentai Ninninger *** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger *** Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger *** Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger ** Power Rangers *** Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *** Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers *** Power Rangers Zeo *** Power Rangers Turbo *** Power Rangers In Space *** Power Rangers Lost Galaxy *** Power Rangers Lightspeed *** Power Rangers Time Force *** Power Rangers Wild Force *** Power Rangers Ninja Storm *** Power Rangers Dino Thunder *** Power Rangers SPD *** Power Rangers Mystic Force *** Power Rangers Operation Overdrive *** Power Rangers Jungle Fury *** Power Rangers RPM *** Power Rangers Samurai/Super Samurai *** Power Rangers Megaforce/Super Megaforce *** Power Rangers Dino Charge/Dino Supercharge *** Power Rangers HyperForce *** Power Rangers Ninja Steel/Super Ninja Steel *** Power Rangers Beast Morphers ** VR Troopers ** Big Bad Beetleborgs ** Beetleborgs Metallix ** Cartoon Network Universe *** OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes *** Steven Universe *** Teen Titans GO! *** Ben 10 (2016) *** Adventure Time *** Regular Show *** Generator Rex *** We Bare Bears *** The Amazing World of Gumball *** Mighty Magiswords *** Camp Lazlo *** Sym-Bionic Titan *** Megas XLR *** Secret Mountain Fort Awesome *** Uncle Grandpa (series) *** Summer Camp Island *** KND Codename: Kids Next Door *** Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *** Firebreather *** The Life and Times of Juniper Lee *** HiHi Puffy AmiYumi *** The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy *** Teen Titans (2003 TV Series) *** I. M. Weasel (series) *** Johnny Bravo (series) *** Courage the Cowardly Dog (series) *** Powerpuff Girls *** Dexter's Laboratory *** The Moxy Show *** Long Live The Royals *** Whatever Happend to Robot Jones? *** Osmosis Jones (series) *** Mixels *** Samurai Jack *** Villianous *** Robotboy (series) ** DC Universe *** Justice League ** Marvel Universe *** Avengers *** X-Men *** Fantastic Four *** Guardians of the Galaxy *** Inhuman Royal Family ** Nicklodeon Universe *** SpongeBob SquarePants *** Fairly OddParents *** CatDog (TV Series) *** Avatar: The Last Airbender *** Invader Zim (TV Series) *** The Loud House *** ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks ** Disney Universe *** Wreck-It Ralph (series) *** DuckTales *** Kingdom Hearts *** Big Hero 6 (series) *** Toy Story (series) *** The 7D *** Disney Princess **** Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs **** Cinderella (series) **** Sleeping Beauty (series) **** The Little Mermaid (series) **** Beauty and the Beast (series) **** Aladdin (series) **** Pocahontas (series) **** Mulan (series) **** The Princess and the Frog **** Tangled **** Brave (Disney and Pixar film) **** Frozen (series) **** Moana (series) *** Star Wars **** Star Wars: The Clone Wars **** Star Wars Rebels **** Star Wars Resistance **** Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures **** Lego Star Wars: All-Stars *** Phineas and Ferb *** Milo Murphy's Law *** Star VS. The Forces of Evil *** Gravity Falls *** Wander Over Yonder *** Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja *** Liv and Maddie *** Big City Greens ** Hello Kitty (series) ** Total Drama (series) ** Dragon Ball Z ** Fairy Tail ** One Piece ** Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir ** My Hero Academia ** Undertale ** Bendy and The Ink Machine ** Skullgirls ** Mysticons ** Winx Club ** Transformers ** Littlest Pet Shop (2012 TV Series) ** Overwatch ** Spyro (series) ** Crash Bandicoot (series) ** Rayman (series) ** Doctor Who (series) ** Harry Potter (series) ** TEKKEN (series) ** The Wolf Among Us! (series) ** Inuyasha (series) ** Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu ** Legends of CHIMA ** The LEGO Movie ** Nexo Knights ** Felix the Cat (series) ** Danmachi (series) ** Attack on Titan ** HALO (series) ** Final Fight (series) ** Dead Rising (series) ** Cross Crisis (series) ** Mortal Kombat (series) ** Runbow (series) ** Azure Striker Gunvolt ** Shovel Knight (series) ** Shantae (series) ** Bomberman (series) ** Pretty Cure (series) *** Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart *** Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star *** Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! *** Fresh Pretty Cure! *** Heartcatch Pretty Cure! *** Suite Pretty Cure *** Smile Pretty Cure! *** Doki Doki! Pretty Cure *** Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! *** Go! Princess Pretty Cure *** Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! *** KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode *** HUGtto! Pretty Cure Quotes , since the Minecraft Wars!) You're right. That is why I have feelings for Parado. And now... He has feelings for me! (Black Cherry Crash: Shut up! You always liked to tell me about this stupid nonsense of yours!) There is one thing that I have to tell you... And that is why Parado's the one who wanted to change the fate of my heart! (Black Cherry Crash: What?!)|Cherry Crash confronting Black Cherry Crash}} !? laughs Hey, Garret Bobby Ferguson Sr. do you believe that girl? She said that Paradox is her boyfriend. (Garret Bobby Ferguson: chuckles Yeah.)|Cherry Crash confronting Garret Bobby Ferguson and Garret Bobby Ferguson Jr.}} }} (morphs into the Ryu Ranger)|Ryu to Kamen Rider True Cronus}} : Wow! Your voices did not just crack.) (Snails and Inuyasha: Shut up, Truman! Why do our voices always crack!?) (GIR: Because, you guys sound funny! gleefully) (Inuyasha and Snails: Did that stupid little robot is some kind of idiot?) (Invader Zim: No! My Tallest said, "It's advance!")|Sonic asking Snails and Inuyasha's voices sound alike}} : Yeah.) That. Is. Awesome! (Mike Corbett: (puts his on Phantom Ranger's shoulder) Believe me, I've already been there with you.) (Phantom Ranger: Yeah, in a big way, Mike.)|Rainbow Dash to Phantom Ranger}} confronting Black Cherry Crash}} (Diamond Tiara: So, what happend? When your dad sees you, as a Time Force Ranger?) I ran to the hospital to see him. And then, I realized; that he was proud of me. And this is why, I'm making my own future. I really think that your dad would be proud of you, like the same thing as my dad. (Diamond Tiara: You're right, Wes. Thanks.)|Wes talking to Diamond Tiara}} , me, Billy, Alpha 5 and Hayley with help from Lightspeed Rescue Rangers, Carter, Ryan and Gosei worked on developing a new set of Power Morphers, infused and upgraded to hold the powers of multiple Rangers for those whom were on multiple teams with multiple power sets to combat future threats as well as allow more than one ranger to use the same power set at once. Each "coin" takes the color of the first power set infused into them. If the Morpher used originally for the transformation is seen in Ranger Form, it will mimic the appearance of that specific Morpher Mode.) (T.J. Johnson: The Astro Turbo Morpher, the second and last multi-power set Morphers, these were developed so me, Carlos, Ashley and Cassie to freely switch between their Turbo and Space Ranger powers without hassle. Only four were produced as Andros, Rocky, Adam, Cassie, Zhane, Tanya and Justin never had any other power sets and they continue to use their original Morphers.) (Cole Evans: We were given a new morpher by Princess Shayla and I am still trying to get used to it.) Really? (Tommy Oliver: Yep.)|Brody tells Tommy Oliver, T.J. Johnson and Cole Evans about the Master Morphers, Astro Turbo Morphers and Growl Smartphones}} , is the fixed and ready to go? (Dr. K: Yeah, Troy. It's fixed. After it was shotted down by the . So, Ziggy and I made a few upgrades. (Blueberry Cake: Uh, what kind of upgrades, Dr. K?) (Dr. K: I turned the Turbo Falcon Zord into a form of a Megazord.) Great! That's all the help I can get. Orion, you and Heckyl are with me! (Super Megaforce Silver: You got it, Troy.) Activate Turbo Falcon Zord! (Super Megaforce Silver: Summon ) (Dino Charge Talon Ranger: Dino Charger, ready! ) I called it: Turbo Falcon Megazord! (Super Megaforce Silver and Dino Charge Talon Ranger: Q-Rex Spino Charge Megazord, ready!) (Dino Charge Talon Ranger: ) Time to settle this, Snide!|Super Megaforce Red summoned the Turbo Falcon Zord to become the Turbo Falcon Megazord. Super Megaforce Silver and Dino Charge Talon Ranger summons thier Zords to transform into the Q-Rex Spino Megazord}} Lion Folding Zord, ready!) (Jungle Fury Red Ranger: ) My turn! Troy, it's time to summon (Super Megaforce Red: Okay, Gia! Time for me to use a new Dino Charger. Dino Charger, ready! ) (Red Samurai Ranger (Mega Mode): Wow! Gia, you're coming with me! Time to combine Gosei Great Megazord with something special!) (Red Samurai Ranger and Super Megaforce Yellow: , ready!) (HyperForce Rangers and Jungle Fury Red Ranger: Jungle HyperForce Chronos Megazord!) (Lion Ice Red: I'll help, too. Lion Ice Zord Star, activate! Ninja Spin! Lion Ice Zord, out of the shadows! Lion Ice Megazord, energize! Ninja Spin!) (Lion Ice Zord transform into Lion Ice Megazord) (Lion Ice Red: Lion Ice Megazord, ready!)|With the HyperForce Rangers in trouble, Red Samurai Ranger, Super Megaforce Red, Super Megaforce Yellow, Jungle Fury Red Ranger and Lion Ice Red summons their Zords to help them}} ) MAGNA-! Hey... (record stops at effect) How did you know? Did told you about that!? MAGNA BEAM!|Tyler taunts Snide, who was doing a back-up plan: Magna Beam}} . It just- (interrupted by Troy who kissed her by the lips)) You talk too much, Emma. (Emma Goodall: chuckles Yeah, I know.) But, you did remember (Emma Goodall: blushes Yeah.) And that's a perfect way to end our first date. (Emma Goodall: Thanks, Troy.) (Blueberry Cake: Troy and Emma kissing Awwww. They're so beautifull together.)|Troy kisses Emma in the lips that makes a perfect way to end their first date}} , , , Shan-yu, , Akuma, Jafar, Supreme Leader Snoke, Ebony Maw, Orge, The Urge, Galleom, Galatica Knight, ShadeMan.EXE, , , , , , Byaku Shin, Andross and Polygon Man, laughs evilly) (Ultimus: I think you will be thrilled isn't right, Princess Dark Matter?) (Princess Dark Matter: Yes, soon it will the the beginning of the end of The Heroes of Smash! evilly) (Princess Dark Matter puts on her Evol-Driver) (Evol-Trigger: Over-Over-Over the Revolution!) (Evol-Driver: Killbaspider! Are you ready?) (Princess Dark Matter: Kamen Rider!) (Evol-Driver: Feverflow! Scorpion! Scorpion! Reaga Scorpion! Fuhahahahahaha! Fuhahahahahahahaha!) (Princess Dark Matter transform into Kamen Rider Reiger Reverse) (Kamen Rider Reiger Reverse: Hope our plan will never fail.)| and Ultimus summoning a new army, with the help of Princess Dark Matter}} For more quotes go to the transcript, click here. Songs * Catch the Moment by LiSA (Opening Theme Song) * We've Come So Far (Instrumental) * Be The One by PANDORA feat. Beverly * by * Anything Goes! (Insert Theme) by Maki Ohguro * Take On Me by a-ha * ANGELUS (Rarity and Lori Loud ver.) by Rarity and Lori Loud * Real Heart (Cherry Crash ver.) by Cherry Crash * Unleash The Power (Zyuohger Boys ver.) by Zyuohger Boys * Unbreakable (Lance the Fox ver.) by Lance the Fox * Bright Burning Shout (Lance the Fox ver.) by Lance the Fox * Precious Times, Glory Days (Lance the Fox ver.) by Lance the Fox * Fighting Stars (Lance the Fox, Mega Man X and Daigo Kiryu ver.) by Lance the Fox, Mega Man X and Daigo Kiryu * JUSTICE (Scott Green ver.) by Scott Green * Time Goes By (Lance the Fox, Sonic the Hedgehog, Peacock Plume and Keno ver.) by Lance the Fox, Sonic the Hedgehog, Peacock Plume and Keno * God Knows (Wallflower Blush ver.) by Wallflower Blush * Be The One (Blueberry Cake ver.) by Blueberry Cake * Over "Ouartzer" (Lance the Fox and Peacock Plume ver.) by Lance the Fox and Peacock Plume * I'm Number One (Bill Cipher and Black Hat ver.) by Bill Cipher and Back Hat * Empire (Black Cherry Crash and Nazo ver.) by Black Cherry Crash and Nazo * Fist Pump (Insert Theme) * by Kouhei Takeda * by Rider Chips feat. Kamen Rider Girls * No Matter Where We Are (Team Mario and Sonic, Rainbooms, Shadowbolt Five and Lance the Fox ver.) by Team Mario and Sonic, Rainbooms, Shadowbolt Five and Lance the Fox * by Daichi Miura (Ending Theme Song) * Kick It Up a Notch by Phineas and Ferb feat. Slash (Mid-Credits Scene) * Everlasting Sky (Blueberry Cake ver.) by Blueberry Cake (Mid-Credits 2nd Scene) * You're Welcome (Lance the Fox and Hariham Harry ver.) by Lance the Fox and Hariham Harry (Post-Credits Scene) Trivia * The special takes place after the final episode. * Bowser transformed into Bowsette. * It is revealed that Bill Cipher and Black Hat are old friends. * Inuyasha and Snails were both voiced by Richard Ian Cox. * It is revealed that Sonata Dusk was friends with Mordecai and Rigby. * It is revealed that Cartoon Network Characters are from the CN City. * It is revealed that Keno was Indigo Zap's boyfriend. * It is revealed that Tenya Iida was Sophisticata's boyfriend. * It is revealed that Ryan Steele and Adam Steele are long lost brothers. * It is revealed that Dr. Rabbit is Dr. Fox's sister. * Night Glider becomes the Wonderbolts Trainee. * Diamond Tiara argues with her father, Filthy Rich about Camp Everfree and her future. * Mathis and Sugarcoat developed in a love/hate relationship. * It is revealed that Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Black Panther and Doctor Strange are old friends. * It is revealed that Nom Nom and Vignette Valencia are social media rivals. * It is revealed that President Koopa, Bowser and King Koopa are long lost cousins. * Lucy/Wyldstyle has obtained the Master Builder Keyblade. * Lance the Fox is a S-Rank member of the Resistance and leader of Team Strikeforce. * Cherry Crash sings . * It is revealed that Blaze the Cat and Lance the Fox are old friends. * It is revealed that Sentinel Knight was revived with an golden source of Equestrian magic. * It is revealed that Dark Energem is corrupted by evil. . * Heckyl found the Talon Energem to morph into Dino Charge Talon Ranger. * Kazuda Xiono and Moxie Freemaker are gonna become Jedi. * It is revealed that Steven gives Kofi Pizza and Mr. Fryman a Pizza Bagel recipe and Fantastic Fries recipe to Kofi Pizza and Mr. Fryman. * The Heroes are gonna protect their new world, Chronopolis together. * Emma Harris found the Green Ninja Power Star to morph into Ninja Steel Green Ranger. * Tommy opens up to his family and tells them that Robotboy is a robot and is created by Professor Moshimo, but they knew a long time ago. * Unlike the cartoon series, Donnie's been nicer to Tommy. * Robotgirl becomes Lola's owner. * It is revealed that Rina Repulsa is cousin of Rita Repulsa. * It is revealed that Prince Vrekar is the identical twin cousin of Prince Vekar and Vrak. * It is revealed that Neo-Sledge is brother of Sledge. * It is revealed that Neo-Fury is brother of Fury. * It is revealed that Neo-Singe is brother of Singe. * It is revealed that Neo-Wrench is brother of Wrench. * It is revealed that Neo-Scumlaw is brother of Scumlaw. * It is revealed that Lord Drakkend is Lord Drakkon's cousin. Gallery 70898917 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Lost Build 70911722 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Lost Build Gatasupana Form 70911722 p1 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Lost Build CastleOwl Form 70931821 p1 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Lost Build ScissorZebra Form 70931821 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Lost Build CobraHammer Form 70972265 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Lost Build MeteorComet Form (Final Form) 70931821 p2 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Lost Cross-Z 70898917 p1 master1200.jpg|Lost Cross-Z Build Can DYooYzmVwAEjQnP.jpg|Gear Rider System Kamen rider neo genm the masked god of games by joinedzero-dbqij7d.png|Kamen Rider Neo Genm CrossoverNexus (395).png|CN City FutureOmegaRanger.jpg|Future Omega Ranger Super legends guardian ranger by greencosmos80-d8ooe4p.jpg|Guardian of the Hall of Legends Final smash lightsaber by jedimsieer.png|Final Smash Lightsaber 653568 safe monochrome traditional+art crossover fanfic+art fanfic elements+of+harmony kamen+rider element+of+loyalty element+of+kindness.jpeg|Loyalty Gaia Memory, Kindness Core Medal, Generosity Wizard Ring, Laughter Astroswitch and Honesty Lockseed The elements of harmony and the chaos emeralds by hannahbro-da28yz2.jpg|Elements of Chaos Emeralds Spike gets his cutie mark by changeling209458-d7imftb.png|Spike got his Cutie Mark Awesome-Tween-Mix.jpg|Dr. Rabbit HighMagic 006.jpg|Night Glider's info 1d43a0e90951b4bf0a0082466e134073--gliders-random-stuff.jpg|Night Glider in her Wonderbolt Trainee Loe aftermath filthy rich and diamond tiara by imperfectxiii-daksr96.png|Diamond Tiara argues with her father, Filthy Rich about Camp Everfree and her future Luna near a Ponyville rift EG3.png|Vice Principal Luna sees a rift to Ponyville Huge hole in the ground to Canterlot EG3.png|Wondercolts and Shadowbolts saw a rift to Canterlot Shadowbolts see Shoeshine EG3.png|Shadowbolts saw a rift to Shoeshine Dn4kfufw0aecfq5.original.jpg|Bowsette Dccwwaa-8997e1ee-5d12-49e5-9937-d134953df2f3.png|T.K.O. Pow Card Pow card mr cardsley by wolfpawtrain dcrdk7s-fullview.jpg|Mr. Cardsley Pow Card Pow card bernard by wolfpawtrain dcrdk5l-fullview.jpg|Bernard Pow Card Mario and sonic pow cards by rabbidlover01-dbr73j7.png|Mario Pow Card and Sonic Pow Card Dcy9jym-78ecdfac-2063-46f7-be5f-bf5986e33a57.png|Waluigi Pow Card Silver the hedgehog pow card by ultraautismman-dchexqr.jpg|Silver the Hedgehog Pow Card Dcy9jmt-8593bad0-c2b6-4233-8a19-2724f71aacd6.png|King K Kool Pow Card Kirby pow card by minrpro-dche4n1.png|Kirby Pow Card King dedede pow card by dimitron75 dcy9jhj-pre.jpg|King Dedede Pow Card Samus pow card by modestsloth-dbnz57v.png|Samus Aran Pow Card Mega man fully charged pow card by ultraautismman dchtkyj-fullview.jpg|Mega Man Pow Card Goku pow card by minrpro-dchac6k.png|Goku Pow Card Deku pow card by thelastunicorninoz dcqv35o-pre.jpg|Deku Pow Card 7f4953f6 350f 4665 9ae5 1036d4644976 by jacobthespartan-dbqwklg.png|Ed Pow Card Dcx3hva-b3f18f6c-97bc-4d3f-8bd4-5f892137ba88.png|Eddy Pow Card Steven s own pow card by desrie3-dbudkyh.jpg|Steven Universe Pow Card Pow card blossom by uncleppg-dcmh5ka.jpg|Blossom Pow Card Pow card bubbles by uncleppg-dcmh5uu.jpg|Bubbles Pow Card Pow card buttercup by uncleppg-dcmh5b6.jpg|Buttercup Pow Card Spider mans pow card by acerice12-dck68iy.png|Spider-Man Pow Card Wander pow card by minrpro-dchdp4v.png|Wander Pow Card Ok k o metal sonic pow card by redspaceman1212-dbublcf.png|Metal Sonic Pow Card Dcx51le-1022b3b6-a706-4920-910b-070fa1288061.png|Queen Elsa Pow Card Dcx2vgs-0b842cb1-cfd7-498c-a518-b4db7fe23691.png|Vanellope von Schweetz Pow Card Dcxlz0a-46503a13-8180-4c70-8cec-8c9b3a475f0b.png|Sunset Shimmer Pow Card Mickey pow card by minrpro dchdy5x-fullview.jpg|Mickey Pow Card Dc6m4y9-896348ae-0cf9-493a-999d-e0831434c995.jpg|Kamen Rider Ichigo Pow Card Koopa.png|President Koopa Sonic and the dark emerald by tmntsam-d9gcqld.jpg|Sonic found a Dark Emerald Out-Of-Time-Walkthrough-LEGO-Marvel-Super-Heroes-2-7.png|Time Crystal Lego-Marvel-2-Chronopolis-Map.jpg|Chronopolis Force crystal by jedimsieer.png|Force Crystal X1-NEW-Lego-Lightsaber-For-Star-Wars-Minifigs.jpg|Moxie's Lightsaber Master morphers by thunderstudent-dclj4kl.png|Kat's Master Morpher and Jason's Master Morpher Febeedb68da79f1c98d9742893187477.jpg|Zeo I Power Coin, Zeo II Power Coin, Zeo III Power Coin, Zeo IV Power Coin, Zeo V Power Coin and Zeo Gold Power Coin Astro turbo morpher by thunderstudent-dcllpxs.png|Astro Turbo Morpher A new kind of morpher by lysergic44 datz3te-pre.jpg|Danny, Taylor, Alyssa, Cole and Max are holding their new morphers, Growl Smartphones 46255931 607444876374854 1659502650767998914 n.jpg|Booster Lightspeed Ranger Legacy of power by unknownchaser-d52fmbg.png|Black Dino Ranger Key, Red Turbo Ranger Key, Red Zeo Ranger Key, White Power Ranger Key and Green Power Ranger Key are glowing Trial tommy s powers combined ranger key by zeltrax987-d4lsj45.png|Tommy's Powers Combined Ranger Key Dimensions in danger turbo coin by silvertiger2015-dclgeun.jpg|"Shift into Turbo! Red Lightning, Turbo Power!" DigHk89WkAAU8aY.jpg|Chun-Li Ranger Bb2oYjr.jpg|Lord Drakkon, Ranger Slayer and King Tyranno 2cf1113bdc9a45241fc474df63115065.jpg|Luminary Brachio, Majestic Lupus, Supreme Mastor, Celestial Fenix, Queen Gryphus, Imperial Guardian and Pharaonic Zaru Pink power ranger by comicartist88-db5758i.jpg|Lady Pterazon Sdcc teen titans vs ttg by conquerednightmares-dbh7kl7.jpg|Teen Titans vs. Teen Titans GO! Dai shocker dalek by kamenriderpegasus-d938r37.jpg|Dai-Shocker Dalek Commission kamen rider shredder by joinedzero-dcpxgnx.png|Kamen Rider Shredder Dcvwmmz-02c0f6e8-1e87-4da5-b616-fac910e38642.png|Kamen Rider Blood Shredder 2e8efaa2ec2d391b665e71b14724e431.jpg|Crocodile Sclashejlly and Engine Sclashjelly Power ranger sentries by henshindaisuke-db2x3hz.png|Robo Tricera Sentries and Robo Dragon Sentries Power rangers samurai sentries mode by stuart1001-dck3tfh.png|Robo Red Samurai Sentries, Robo Green Samurai Sentries, Robo Pink Samurai Sentries, Robo Yellow Samurai Sentries and Robo Gold Samurai Sentries The wisp memories by techan-d33rxs2.jpg|Wisp Memories (Boost Memory, Hover Memory, Laser Memory, Drill Memory, Rocket Memory, Spike Memory, Cube Memory and Frenzy Memory) Mysticon heart keyblade by superherotimefan dcxrmo9-pre.png|Mysticon Heart Keyblade Morphinominal heroes by unknownchaser-d6k45d4.jpg|Morphinominal Heroes Keyblade D5yrtab-04368273-da99-472d-bcaf-12b518292870.jpg|Tyranno Dragon Keyblade Custom keyblade morphin time by superherotimefan dct9x4u-pre.png|Morphin' Time Keyblade D1s8rej-dd97a815-da50-4cdf-bff7-dc5715c78a1d.jpg|Green Dragon Keyblade Ce morphing time saurian power of burning thunder by seriesartiststarter d639549-fullview.jpg|Morphing Time! Saurian Power Of Burning Thunder Dppf66-4cc489d7-5bcd-4488-a63d-ce4075352afb.png|Turbo Lightning Keyblade Jungle fury by wolf prince leon da8rizc-pre.png|Jungle Fury Keyblade Junglebeast keyblade by kyuubinight d1qy0sb-fullview.jpg|Junglebeast Keyblade Jungle smasher by wolf prince leon da8rpjm-pre.png|Jungle Smasher Keyblade Ventara dragon keyblade by superherotimefan dcx2cj2-pre.png|Ventara Dragon Keyblade Fist Bump Magisword.png|Fist Pump Magisword Double Gauntlet Magisword.png|Double Gauntlet Magisword Singing And Crying Magisword.png|Singing and Crying Magisword Purple Puma Magisword.png|Purple Puma Magisword Together Breakfast Magisword.png|Together Breakfast Magisword Funny Face Magisword.png|Funny Face Magisword Fish Outta Water Magisword.png|Fish Outta Water Magisword Smarty Pants Magisword.png|Smarty Pants Magisword Purrfect Parent Magisword.png|Purrfect Parent Magisword Harebrained Magisword.png|Harebrained Magisword Annoying Detective Magisword.png|Annoying Detective Magisword Secret Identity Magisword.png|Secret Identity Magisword Emoticlone Magisword.png|Emoticlone Magisword Towering Titan Magisword.png|Towering Titan Magisword Booyah Magisword.png|Booyah Magisword Shining Night Magisword.png|Shining Night Magisword Aggravated Alien Magisword.png|Aggravated Alien Magisword Demon Rage Magisword.png|Demon Rage Magisword League of Legs Magisword.png|League of Legs Magisword Beast Mode Magisword.png|Beast Mode Magisword Bee Money Magisword.png|Bee Money Magisword Fistful of POW Magisword.png|Fistful of POW Magisword Box of Baby Bears Magisword-0.png|Box of Baby Bears Magisword Burrito Love Magisword.png|Burrito Love Magisword Bear Stack Magisword.png|Bear Stack Magisword Internet Famous Magisword.png|Internet Famous Magisword Bear of All Trades Magisword.png|Bear of All Trades Magisword Blackhatmagisword.png|Black Hat Magisword The solarsaber by stu artmcmoy17-d9tmotf.png|Solarsaber Untitled by stu artmcmoy17-d92i4ds.png|Lunar Saber The w needlemouse by techan-d33rzxp.jpg|Sonic with the Wisp Memories Zwcm4ov3ehv01.jpg|Pyramidas T-Rex Megazord PRSM_Turbo_Falcon_Megazord.jpg|Turbo Falcon Megazord Skydor.jpg|Sky Eagle Racer Unnamed modification of Engine-Oh.png|High Octane Megazord Mode White 3608969179 5dc45e0211 z.jpg|Jungle Master Megazord with Lion and Chameleon Power 11351986 1473778029608593 738208357 n.jpg|Talon Energem Kyoryu-navy.png|Dino Charge Talon Ranger The mane 6 getting petrified by dashiemlpfim-dc0c2rm.png The mane 6 turned to stone by dashiemlpfim-dc11mpu.png Tempest noooooooooo by dashiemlpfim-dc11ng6.png|NOOOOOOOOOO!! Turning attention to their true enemy by dashiemlpfim-dc32ne1.png The elements of harmony and the chaos emeralds by hannahbro-da28yz2.jpg|Elements of Chaos Emeralds 7322d00c84c5e5d31a6b9ac5c57c7691.jpg|Element of Hope Mlp element of courage by truereflections101-d7ghxhi.png|Element of Courage Mlp vector au elements of harmony by hellgirl66618-d9kjfq5.png|Lemon Zest, Sour Sweet, Indigo Zap, Sugarcoat and Sunny Flare's Long Lost Elements of Harmony 1316878 1387120275406 full.jpg|Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack and Rarity became Alicorns Lance the fox by gamerpen-dc0pxmv.jpg|Lance the Fox, a S-Rank member of the Resistance and leader of Team Strikeforce 67114085 p0.png|Hugtan transforms herself into a teenage girl and a PreCure Mmpr-drakkon.png|Lord Drakkon Drakkon s fire by edcom02 dcqx2cp-fullview.jpg|Starlight Glimmer VS. Lord Drakkon Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1960.jpg|Batgirl, Supergirl, Princess Amethyst, Donna Troy/Wonder Girl and Power Girl Zeo Ranger V Battlizer.jpg|Zeo Ranger V Red (Zeo Guardian V Battlizer Mode) Cl6gxXfVYAA11Fz.jpg|Red Turbo Ranger (Turbo Lightning Cruiser Battlizer Mode) Shinken Red Battilizer.png|Red Samurai Ranger Battlizer Mode Prm-battlizerred.png|Megaforce Red (Gosei Dragon Battlizer Mode) Daux107-0d6f18ca-ce73-4f73-b30d-2805b6e8c7b6.png|Dino Charge Red Ranger (Dino Super Charge Battlizer Mode) 44926969 702236990160759 8749796706345247998 n.jpg|HyperForce Red (Red Titan Battlizer Mode) Red Buster Battlizer.png|Beast Morphers Red Battlizer Syu13.png|Weenie Patty 797.png|Noodle Patty Syu17.png|Pizza Patty 770.png|Burrito Patty Restaurant Wars 197.png|Pizza Bagel Ketchup Fries.png|Fantastic Fries Paper King Koopa.png|Paper King Koopa Photo09.jpg|Niox, 's little brother Gosei Samurai Megazord.jpg|Gosei Samurai Megazord Zeo_Racer_Zord.png|Zeo Racer Zord Legendary_Zeo_Megazord.png|Legendary Zeo Megazord Gao_GaoKnight.jpg|Ultimus Megazord Bandai-Ninjakon.jpg|Ninjakon, twin-brother of Power-rangers-jungle-fury-beast-master-megazord.jpg|Beast Master Megazord Gumball the super saiyan by waniramirez-d9ez9wk.png|Super Sayian Gumball Delu-Knight.png|Cyber Knight, bounty hunter and remaining member of the Time Force Silver.png|Time Force Silver Silver time force ranger arsenal by greencosmos80 dc1n9ry-fullview.jpg|Time Force Silver's weapon, TempusSaber and his megazord, Silver StrikerZord Megazord Prspd-orange.png|S.P.D. Orange Ranger Deka Ranger.png|S.P.D. Deka Ranger SPD_Green_Dragon.jpg|JJ Oliver as the SPD Green Dragon Ranger ZSK_VS_GB-Neo-Grifforzer_with_Golem_Soldiers.png|Goldar revived with a gold dark essence of Equestrian magic Midoninger_Roll_Call.png|Ninja Steel Green Ranger Henge green.png|Green Ninja Power Star DeltaBlasterZ.jpg|Blast Runner Deka-ar-buggyrobo.jpg|Super Delta Squad Megazord Mega Ultrakitty.jpg|Mega Ultrakitty Prns-ar-megamorphcycle.jpg|Megamorph Cycle MMPR_Z-Putties.jpg|Z Putty Patorllers under the service of Goldar Ooze_Bengs.jpg|Oozemen Tenga_warriors.jpg|Tenga Warriors Turbo = Piranhatrons 01.jpg|Piranhatrons Car-vi-whumpers.jpg|Chromites KuneKune_Soldiers.jpg|Craterites In Space = Quantrons 01.jpg|Quantrons Sting_Wingers.jpg|Stingwingers Kelzaks.jpg|Kelzaks Kalzacks_Furies.jpg|Kelzak Furies FootsoldiersSPDyDT.png|Tyrannodrones and Krybots Barbaric_Machine_Soldiers_Ugatz.jpg|Grinders Gormin.jpg|X Borgs Sugormin_Trio.jpg|Bruisers Dogormin.jpg|Royal Guards Vivix.jpg|Vivix Xeno-Godzilla_Rampages.jpg|Vivizords ZSK-Cambrima.jpg|Spikeballs Hitokarage.png|Kudabots Jyukkarage.png|Basherbots Hyakkarage.png|Upgraded Basherbots SSN-Gashadokuro.png|Skullgators Ninjaman Ranger Key.png|Ninjor Key We want titanium ranger and other keys by lavenderranger-d6eyvvq.jpg|Phantom Ranger Key, Jungle Fury Bat Ranger Key, Titanium Ranger Key, Jungle Fury Shark Ranger Key, Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger Key and S.P.D. Nova Ranger Key Custom keys for deviantart 2 by zeltrax987-d4hvk6t.png|S.P.D. Orange Ranger Key KyoryugerKeysNEW-002.jpg|Legendary Dino Charge Ranger Keys DV6Kc7zVMAEYrhn.jpg|Legendary HyperForce Ranger Keys Ninninger keys by rangeranime-d8rdvbs.png|Legendary Ninja Steel Ranger Keys Elder AkaNinger Ranger Key.jpg|Ninja Steel Red (Dane) Key Whirlwind AkaNinger Ranger Key.jpg|Ninja Steel Red (Mick) Key Gobuster Ranger Keys.jpg|Legendary Beast Morphers Keys KSLVKSP-Évade-toi de l’autre côté.png|Lion Ice Power Star Super-smash-bros-ultimate1.jpg|Heroes of Smash Gao-pa-18kong.jpg|Kong Wildzord GaoPanda.png|Panda Wildzord Bakuryuu Firenokodon.png|Firedimetrozord Aba-br-ohnokodonfire.jpg|Thundersaurus Megazord Firedimetro Saw Blade Predazord spear clutcher mode by nobird27 daml5wh-pre.png|Predazord Spear Clutcher Mode Predazord clutcher mode by nobird27 daml5vp-pre.png|Predazord Clucther Mode Dinostegazord dimetrozord ankylozord by nobird27 d9urz13-pre.png|Dinostegazord Dimetro Ankylo Mode TSG-Ground_Hyper_Gosei_Great.png|Grand Ultra Gosei Great Megazord Gosei1095.jpg|Grand Ultra Gosei Great Command Ship Megazord Gokai change go buster beetles by mrthermomanpreacher dc3ggd5-pre.jpg|Legendary Beast Morphers Gold and Silver Reindeer Disk.jpg|Lauren Shiba's Reindeer Disc legendary_thunder_megazord_concept_by_hbgoo_d89kql7-pre.jpg|Legendary Thunder Megazord Drayvon army.jpg|Lord Dravon and his Robo Ranger army arwing_valkyrie_fighter_base_color_by_masterchieffox_d4o9kpj-fullview.png|Fox McCloud's Valkyrie Arwing Fighter arwing_vf_battroid_color_by_masterchieffox-d47wvcn.jpg|SVF-X1A Valkyrie Arwing Battroid Mode the_smooze_meets_courage_the_cowardly_dog_by_korakduhart_d8u5un3-fullview.jpg|Courage the Cowardly Dog meets Smooze Princess_dark_matter_original_form_by_dashiemlpfim-d8v0bkg.png|Princess Dark Matter G4 Megan.png|Megan Williams 1sfvchpzelc11.png|Final Smash Keyblade Lady Rita Repulsa.jpg|Rina Repulsa DCzrGGXVoAA2g b.jpg|Prince Vrekar C8208b32.png|Neo-Sledge D238b1c6.png|Neo-Fury 26f57496.png|Neo-Singe 230305aa.png|Neo-Wrench 345d3fb7.png|Neo-Scumlaw Kisspng-chi-chi-goku-black-gohan-goten-5add0ffa131735.0800317515244369860782.jpg|Chi-Chi Black Gohan black by everlastingdarkness5 daj59y1-fullview.jpg|Gohan Black BM0bL2-2 400x400.jpg|Goten Black Dbjmsm1-b4325776-07bf-4774-9963-c6db30a400e3.jpg|Vegeta Black Twilight Sparkle Black.jpeg|Twilight Sparkle Black Sunset Shimmer Black.png|Sunset Shimmer Black Dcu678u-4b0c4950-7acf-4b1f-90bd-8e4da93ffd75.png|Lord Drakkend DG4Fv2xU0AA1ZFN.jpg|Rob/Dr. Wrecker's Jagan Driver DG28B-IUAAAwqbi.jpg|Rob/Dr. Wrecker's Shocker Ghost Eyecon DG7c392VYAAbWaL.jpg|Rob/Dr. Wrecker's Kamen Rider Chronicle X Gashat Dark BeyonDriver Red, Dark BeyonDriver Blue and Dark BeyonDriver Yellow.jpg|Master Frown, Brock (Unikitty!), Brittney Biskit's Dark BeyonDriver Red, Dark BeyonDriver Blue and Dark BeyonDriver Yellow Dark BeyonDriver Pink.jpg|Whittney Biskit's Dark BeyonDriver Pink DG2xD57UQAEjVj6.jpg|Kamen Rider Evil X DyOzuXjV4AEfks6.jpg|Scorpion Evolbottle Dw6Q-0pU8AA1Axy.jpg|Kamen Rider Reiger Reverse Category:Minecraft Dimensions Category:Special Category:Crossovers Category:Super Hero Taisen Series